


Smile

by mira_mirror



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst?, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Hurt, My First Fanfic, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mira_mirror/pseuds/mira_mirror
Summary: (Please) Believe It!





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Mira and this is my first fic ever, so I know that it probably needs a lot of work. constructive criticism is welcome but please don't be rude. If you don't have any thing nice (or helpful) to type then don't type at all!

_You call me a demon, a monster, a freak,_

_you say that I'm stupid, useless, and weak_

_But I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear_

_I'll just fake a Smile and pretend I can't hear,_

_because crying won't help, it does nothing at all,_

_so I'll just hold my head high close my eyes and fake a smile._

_I smile so you won't see how much it hurts,_

_how deep it cuts, wounds like these never really heal,_

_just because you can't see them doesn't mean they aren't there._

_As I drag myself home bruised, and bloody,_  
_Defeated, I house in my chest a heart hardly beating._

_And no one will be there, I'm always alone,_

_in this hell of a village that I call my own home,_

_always alone at the end of the day,_

_with a million different things that I wish I could say._

_And Gramps once told me that people are cruel,_  
_That should be an exception, but never the rule._  
_Even still every day it gets harder to watch them smile_

_and know it won't ever be for me, to realize that I will always_

_be a monster to them, these people that I would die for._

_They live with affection, with kindness, with care._

_Like the world is a place where goodness prevails._

_I don't know how to live like that;_  
_I don't think I ever will,_

_because life isn't kind and it's certainly not fair._

_Not for people like me, for the monsters and freaks_

_, for the children had to fight just to live through the week._

_Nobody wants to know, and nobody chooses to care,_

_so I roll back my shoulders, hold my head high, and fake a smile._  
_I see others like me sometimes,_

_like Sasuke who hides behind a mask of hate_

_or Neji and his ridicules obsession with fate,_

_they are never kind, in their defiance of the world;_

_and so that is what I strive to be._

_When the time comes that I am useful,_

_the villagers will expect me to smile and forgive them,_

_to save them from the monsters they helped create._

_They will want me to protect people who couldn't care less what happens to me._

  
_If people could break like glass,_

_then I am shattering, and every day I crack a little more,_

_soon there will be nothing left,_

_but the sad remains of a boy called a demon_

_and the empty smile that never left his face._

_When a soul is left in tatters,_

_does anyone notice as long as the body still smiles,_

_even if it never quite reaches the eyes?_

_My team, my family that could-have-been_

_never notices and realize that the answer is no,_

_they can't see through the lies, they never once have,_

_and they won't even try._

_When they do deign to notice_

_they never stay long, they ask once or twice,_

_then go on their way and never look close._

_These people that I could have loved so caught up in their world_

_that they don't see the truth, only the lies that they know,_

_and it makes me want to scream,_

_but I can't let them see me,_

_if they don't care enough to look closer,_

_so I'll just fake a smile and beg them_  
**“Believe It!”**


End file.
